The concept of producing a sheet material coated with a latex foam on one or both sides has long been known. However, the conventional materials are those in which the fiber or base material comprises the bulk weight of the finished article and the latex is only a small, minor component thereof. Thus, it is known that many drapery fabrics can be produced having these properties; however, in many instances they have considerable weight and bulk and often have limited pliability and a stiff feel or hand. Such compositions are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,607,341, issued Sept. 21, 1971.
There are many applications in which a lighter weight, soft, pliable, breathable, foamed latex sheet whose surface is covered with a flocking material would be desired. In the past, such compositions have not been readily available.